In the related arts, in order to reduce the traveling speed of vehicles, ensure the safety of lives, and avoid occurrence of traffic accidents, a speed bump, which may also be termed as speed hump or decelerate bump/hump or the like, is provided on the road. When the vehicle passes the speed bump at a higher speed, violent vibrations are transmitted from the wheel to the driver via the vehicle body and the seat. In order to reduce the vibrations of the vehicle and the damages to the tire and the suspension system, the driver may have to brake so as to slowly pass the speed bumps. Thus, deceleration can be achieved.